Ryan and Daisy
"Ryan and Daisy" is the 473rd episode of Thomas & Friends. Summary Ryan takes on Daisy's responsibilities resulting in confusion and delay. Plot Sir Topham Hatt is pleased with the work that Ryan and Daisy have been doing on the Arlseburgh line and decides to give them extra duties; Ryan to help Toby take trucks from Anopha Quarry to Harwick and Daisy to take the mail before her first passenger run, as well as working later. He decides to address the two at Arlesburgh West, but only finds Ryan, as Daisy is currently having a lie-in. Ryan promises to tell her when he next sees her. When the two engines next meet, Ryan tries to tell Daisy about her new jobs, but Daisy insists that she could never pull a mail truck and asks Ryan to deliver the mail instead, saying he'd be doing her a favour. Ryan is reluctant, but when Daisy flatters him, claiming he is well suited for the job, he immediately agrees. Delivering the mail, however, makes Ryan late for helping Toby. The tram engine accepts Ryan's apology, but kindly urges him to be on time the next day. As Ryan delivers the quarry trucks, he notices Daisy heading back to her shed and tries to remind her that she is supposed to be working later. Daisy again asks Ryan if he can do her jobs, once again insisting on how useful he'd be. Ryan immediately agrees and takes some coaches to Arlesburgh West, where The Fat Controller is waiting. He compliments the tank engine on doing a good job, but admits to being surprised to see him and not Daisy, mentioning that he intends to extend her passenger run down to Knapford. Ryan once again promises to pass the message along, but when he returns for the evening, Daisy is already asleep and Ryan is too tired to try waking her up. With Daisy still asleep the next morning, Ryan decides to do the passenger and mail runs for her again. Unfortunately, all the extra jobs have made him very tired and he begins making mistakes. He insists that the workmen couple the mail truck in front of him, but he is unable to see clearly and runs through a red signal, nearly crashing into Duck. Then, as he approaches Knapford after delivering the mail, he notices he is running late to help Toby and rushes off to the Quarry without stopping to let off his passengers. He arrives at the quarry with his coaches, feeling silly, whilst Toby and his stranded passengers are very cross. The Fat Controller is cross too, but not with Ryan. He demands an explanation from Daisy as to why she didn't do the run to Knapford or deliver the mail like he'd asked her to. Daisy explains she didn't know about the former and insists Ryan wanted to do the latter to help her. The Fat Controller explains that he gave the two engines the line to run together and that they were supposed to help one another; whilst he understands Ryan's eagerness to help Daisy, Daisy should have done the same. Daisy apologises to Ryan for being a bad friend and The Fat Controller decides to have her do Ryan's quarry run instead. Daisy is horrified, but eventually relents. The next morning, she heads off early whilst Ryan lies-in. As she leaves, the tank engine calls out to her that she's a good friend. Daisy says she knows, but adds in a whisper that she thinks Ryan is a good friend too. Trivia *Although credited, John Hasler (Thomas/Rheneas), Nigel Pilkington (Percy/Trevor), Teresa Gallagher (Emily/Annie/Clarabel), Joseph May (Thomas), Kerry Shale (Henry/Gordon/Devious Diesel/Iron 'Arry), Christopher Ragland (Percy) and Jules de Jongh (Emily) are absent from this episode. **Rob Rackstraw (James) is credited in the USA, but is absent from the episode. However, he is present in the UK as Toby. *Steven Kynman takes over the role of Ryan from Eddie Redmayne and Tracy-Ann Oberman takes over the role of Daisy from Teresa Gallagher from this episode onward. Production *This episode marks, overall, the nineteenth writing credit for Davey Moore. It also marks the seventeenth directing credit for Dianna Basso. Reception 'Ratings' The episode saw a major improvement from the previous episode, earning a 10/10 rating from Ffarquhar Branch Line Studios. 'Reviews' The episode was met with positive reviews. *Chris Tomson of Ffarquahar Branch Line Studios gave the episode a positive review: 10 out of 10. He started his review off by saying, "The best thing about it is Ryan and Daisy's dynamic." He expresses his disappointment that Ryan's personality has been changed from "overconfident and dismissive to kind hearted yet rather naive." However, Tomson claims that the personality change works well when he is paired with Daisy. *Thomas Stansfield of The Thomas & Friends Review Station gave the episode a 7 out of 10 rating, with the pros of the episode being the moral of the story and Daisy's persona, and the cons being Ryan's attitude toward Daisy. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Thomas & Friends 20x07.png References Category:Season 20 Episodes (Thomas & Friends)